sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
08η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
VIII Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty VIII thumb|200px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 8ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή DYNASTY VIΙΙ ( 8th ) 2140 - 2125 Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Μέμφις Dating by ~Allen In many instances this dynasty would be combined with dynasty VII. However it is too far-reaching simplification as in the order proposed by Manetho dynasty VII composes something like symbol of anarchy and collapse of central control in the land. Names of rulers of that period of time are known to us mostly from two sources only: Table of Abydos and Turin Canon. Both documents, supplementing one another, allow compose a pretty liable list of rulers of dynasty VIII. ---- unknown Horus name Nefer-ka-Re ( = Beautiful is ka of Ra) Papi-seneb ( = Pepi is healthy) Sri son of *Νέφρεχρις ΣΤ΄ Παποσένεβις Σέρις ο Νεώτερος ? - ? Ruler documented in Table of Abydos and Turin Canon. The latter one adds to his name epithet Sri ( = the Younger). ---- unknown Horus name Nefer-ka-Μin ( =Beautiful is ka of Min) Anu son of *Νεφρεχμήν Β΄ Άναϊς ? ? Inscription in Turin Canon is damaged in that place, only fragment survived which points distinctly at king Neferkamin Anu who is also mentioned by Table of Abydos. ---- unknown Horus name Qa-ka-Re ( = the ka of Ra is strong) or Ibi son of *Κάχρις Ίβις ? ? 2-4 years The ruler confirmed by Turin Canon and Table of Abydos. Many graffitos survived at Tomas (Nubia). It is assumed that he might have ruled 2-4 years. ---- Khai … Nefer-kau-Re ( = the souls Ka of Ra are beautiful) son of Νεφρέχαρις ? ? Existence of this regent is confirmed in Table of Abydos. J. von Beckerath ascribed to him Horus name of Hr Xai... . ---- Netri-baw Nefer-kau-Ηor ( = the ka of Horus are beautiful) or Khwi-wi-hepu ( = Apis Protect Me) son of *Νεφερκάχωρ Β΄ ? ? To the period of Neferkauhor rule are dated famous decrees of Koptos which mention among others marriage of eldest daughter of the king with vizier of Upper Egypt named Shemai. ---- unknown Horus name Nefer-ir-ka-Re II ( = form and soul ka of Ra are beautiful) son of *Νεφρέρεχρις Β΄ ? ? ---- unknown Horus name Sekem-ka-Re ( = the soul of Ra is strong) son of *Σέχμεχρις ? ? Demedj-eb-tawi ( = the one who unifies power of two lands) Wadj-ka-Re ( = the ka of Ra is prosperous ) son of *Βάδεχρις ? ? Name of this king means Fresh Is Ka Of Re (or Prosperous Is The Soul Of Re) and is mentioned solely in famous decree of Koptos protecting the foundation of posthumous cult. J. von Beckerath attributed to the throne name of Wadjkare the Horus name of Demedjebtaui (The One Who Unifies Power Of Two Lands), signing this decree. Other scholars rely on theory of K. Sethe and identify Wadjkare with ruler being predecessor of Demedjebtaui and who should be ascribed to Dynasty IX. ---- unknown Horus name Ity son of *Αθωσις Δ΄ ? ? This king is mentioned in inscription at Wadi Hammamat in context of an expedition of Nikau-Ptah, sent to win building materials for bAw-ity (Power Of Iti) pyramid. ---- unknown Horus name Im-hotep (the soul of Ra is strong) son of *Ίμωφις ? ? The ruler mentioned in inscription at Wadi Hammamat that describes sending at these times an expedition of 2500 people unknown Horus name Hotep ( = Pleased; Satisfied) son of *Ωφις ? ? ---- unknown Horus name Kh-wi son of Χάβις ? ? Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου